Perfect Game
by Fushigi Venus
Summary: Waya and Isumi plot to get Hikaru and Touya to admit their feelings for each other. (This is only the beginning, please let me know what you think -- I'll hopefully write more on it soon if people enjoy it ^^ )


Note: This isn't finished yet, but I want to get some feedback on it, so I decided to put it up on FFN in hopes that it'll push me to write more for it. ^^;;; I hope it isn't too horrible.please let me know what you think! ^__^  
  
Waya glanced over at Isumi, who was currently lost in his own world of reading past issues of Go Weekly. Looking down at the homework he had been trying to finish for the past hour, he sighed and shoved it off of his lap and onto the floor.  
  
"Ne, Isumi-san, what exactly are you looking for in all of those magazines?"  
  
Silence. Isumi didn't even blink or show any indication that he had heard Waya speak to him at all.  
  
Sighing loudly and crossing his arms over his chest, Waya glared at Isumi as he spoke, "Ne, Isumi-san!"  
  
"You don't have to call me Isumi-san, we're not out in public. Just call me Isumi." Came the offhand reply from the dark haired boy, turning a page in the magazine and continuing to read.  
  
Waya huffed again and then grinned evilly. Crawling over the other side of the sofa, where Isumi sat, he plucked the Go Weekly magazine and threw it in the direction of the pile Isumi had so painstakingly collected and organized.  
  
"Waya!" came the exasperated reply.  
  
Waya grinned again, loving the way Isumi said his name. He moved so he was straddling Isumi's lap and placed his arms around his neck, giving Isumi a smile. Isumi's hands automatically went around to hold his back to make sure he didn't fall onto the floor.  
  
"Isumi, you need a break."  
  
"I barely even started going through the magazines. Besides, weren't you doing your schoolwork?"  
  
"You spent an hour going through one magazine! Besides, my schoolwork won't matter once we both become pros. I'd rather spend that time with you or practicing Go."  
  
Isumi tried to give Waya a disapproving glare, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference anyway. "Waya, there's no guarantee that we'll both make it pro. You have to have something to fall back on."  
  
"I don't need anything to fall back on. I know we'll both make it this year."  
  
Waya shifted in Isumi's lap, not wanting to get into this discussion again, he figured the best thing to do was to distract Isumi. Not that distracting Isumi was a bad thing. Tightening his hold on Isumi's neck and bringing himself closer, Waya licked his lips and began softly kissing Isumi. Sighing, Isumi moved his hands up Waya's back to start playing with his wild and messy hair, knowing there would be no more talking for now.  
  
As the kiss began to heat up, Waya unwrapped his hands from around Isumi's neck and began to unbutton his shirt, feeling satisfied with the feel of skin underneath his fingers.  
  
Things progressed, and after almost tripping on Waya forgotten homework in their haste to make it to the bedroom, things progressed smoothly.  
  
Afterwards, Waya lay with his head resting on Isumi's chest contently while Isumi stroked and played with Waya's unruly hair.  
  
"Ne, Isumi, do you think Shindou knows about us?"  
  
Isumi's hand stopped and he sat up slightly, looking down at Waya with a confused look, "No, I don't think he does. Why?"  
  
"Mmm, I was just thinking. Shindou seems to care a lot for Touya beyond just wanting to get to his level in Go."  
  
Sighing slightly and laying back down, his hand resumed stroking Waya's hair. "Yea, it is pretty obvious. I don't know if anyone else realizes though."  
  
"Heh, probably not. But, do you think we should tell him about us?" Waya moved so his head was beside Isumi's on the pillow, meeting Isumi's blue eyes with his brown ones.  
  
"You think that if Shindou knows that we're together he may realize his own feelings for Touya?"  
  
"Yea, and maybe he won't be so afraid to act on them either."  
  
"I suppose that would work. But how do we tell him? We can't just come right out and tell him."  
  
Waya grinned, imaging the scene, " 'Shindou, Isumi-san and I are together, boyfriends, doing the horizontal tango.' "  
  
The last comment earned him a soft punch in the arm and a small laugh from Isumi.  
  
" '.in love.' " he continued, smiling as Isumi's hands found his and they twined their fingers together, Isumi returning Waya smile.  
  
"We obviously can't tell him like that. We're going to have to tell him subtly, but not too subtly."  
  
"We can invite him over after we play at the Go Salon this week and tell him then. By the way, where are we going this week anyway?"  
  
Isumi sighed, "Actually, I was trying to figure that out by looking for advertisements in the past issues of Go Weekly when you decided to crawl all over me."  
  
"Hehehe, sorry Isumi. But hey, wasn't this more fun?"  
  
Isumi just sighed and reached over to turn out the light, pulling Waya to him as they both fell asleep. 


End file.
